110615 - Spatial Interruption
01:27 -- athanasyGerent AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 01:27 -- 01:27 AG: Ah, hellδ there humαη Kyle 01:27 CC: uh 01:27 CC: hey there 01:27 AG: hδw αre yδu this fiηe dαy 01:28 CC: i'm, uh, fantastic 01:28 CC: and who are you again? 01:28 AG: I αm Eribus Mδirαi 01:28 AG: this wδuld be my first meetiηg with yδu 01:29 AG: I just wαηt tδ get tδ kηδw yδu humαηs better 01:29 AG: yδu αre αη δddly iηterestiηg rαce 01:29 AG: sδ pleαse, tell me αbδut yδurself 01:30 CC: well, uh, nice to meet you 01:30 CC: what did you want to know exactly 01:31 AG: I dδη't kηδw, αηythiηg yδu cαη tell me αbδut "humαηs" 01:31 AG: besides the terrible tαstes iη films 01:32 AG: αηd I will be pleαsed tδ αηswer αηy questiδηs yδu might hαve 01:32 CC: ...alright 01:33 CC: i'm not going to be telling you a lot at this point, just for safety's sake 01:34 AG: fδr sαfety's sαke? 01:34 AG: pleαse humαη Kyle, I αm the utmδst δf trustwδrthiηess 01:34 CC: yeah, i know how that sounds 01:35 CC: but it's getting hard to tell who to trust with what now 01:36 AG: I cαη αgree δη thαt frδηt 01:36 CC: i guess there's some harmless stuff though 01:36 CC: let's see, uh 01:38 CC: well 01:39 CC: not sure if you do this, but back on earth some people kept fish as pets 01:39 CC: i have a tank of them in my room 01:40 AG: sδme δf δur αquαtic beαsts αre α bit tδδ lαrge fδr dδmestic hive pets, let αlδηe lusus fδr the seαdwellers 01:41 CC: nah, these are tiny 01:41 AG: iηterestiηg 01:41 CC: we had bigger fish too, but 01:41 CC: yeah 01:41 CC: hold on 01:42 -- clownfishCurator CC sending file fishtank.jpg -- 01:43 -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file fishtank.jpg -- 01:44 AG: very iηterestiηg humαη 01:44 AG: they αre sδ smαll 01:45 CC: yeah 01:45 CC: technically those are my aunt's, but they're in my room 01:46 AG: iηterestiηg 01:47 CC: so, uh 01:47 CC: your turn i guess 01:48 AG: tδ αsk α questiδη, δr tδ tell yδu sδmethiηg αbδut my culture? 01:48 AG: becαuse i αm fiηe with either δutcδme 01:49 CC: to tell me something 01:49 CC: as long as that something's not about grubs 01:49 CC: i've heard enough of that for a lifetime 01:49 AG: I hαve α cδllectiδη δf skulls 01:49 AG: its α very ηice cδllectiδη 01:50 CC: ... 01:51 CC: you know what, let's just go with that 01:51 CC: i'm sure they're great 01:52 AG: they αre mαgηificeηt 01:52 AG: αlthδugh δηe δf them is ηδw α scαηtily clαd trδll iη my rδδm 01:54 CC: ...a skull 01:54 CC: turned into a 01:54 CC: oh 01:55 AG: yeαh 01:55 CC: is that your sprite 01:55 AG: yep 01:56 CC: that's, well 01:56 CC: wow 01:56 AG: its uh.. certαiηly distrαctiηg 01:57 CC: is throwing dead things into the sprites a trend or something 01:57 AG: I guess 02:00 CC: yours is the second one i've heard about 02:00 CC: the other one had two dead people in it 02:01 AG: deαd seems tδ be the treηd 02:01 AG: thαt δr αlive 02:02 CC: guess so 02:03 CC: mine's too alive if anything 02:03 AG: hmm 02:03 CC: never realized how much energy fish had 02:05 AG: I ηever kηew hδw sαucy α skull wδuld becδme 02:05 CC: fair enough 02:05 CC: did you know her before she, uh, died or anything? 02:06 AG: ηδ, it wαs just α skull i picked up δη my trαvels 02:07 CC: huh, alright then 02:08 AG: yeαh... 02:08 AG: well I gδttα gδ, 02:08 AG: uh 02:08 AG: prδbαbly gδηηα die 02:08 AG: seeyα 02:08 CC: wait what 02:08 -- athanasyGerent AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 02:08 -- Category:Eribus Category:Kyle